doublazefandomcom-20200214-history
Blue Marvel
Powers and Abilities Powers Anti-Matter Energy Absorption Physiology: Theoretically, it seems to be the main source of Blue Marvel's power. This source of power is the energy released from anti-matter which derives from the inter-dimensional universe called the Negative Zone.2 Anti-matter is the same as normal matter except that the sub-atomic particles are the opposite charge. Therefore, anti-matter and normal matter cannot coexist without exploding. CERN recently made the first particles of anti-matter...apparently kept in a magnetically charged vacuum to keep it from coming in contact with normal matter. Nuclear fission releases energy with 1.5% efficiency; anti-matter releases energy with 100% efficiency. One gram of anti-matter contains the same energy as the bomb dropped on Hiroshima. One droplet could power New York City for a full day. Adam Brashear is the first human anti-matter generator and reactor. The experiment he gained his powers from renders his form unaffected from anti-matter. Antimatter Stabilization: According to Blue Marvel himself, he is a stable "antimatter reactor", but from his broader explanation, what he appears to do is channel exotic particles generated by a stable event horizon, caused by the interaction of opposing positive matter and negative matter (Negative Zone) universes. Because Blue Marvel has retained his powers all this time, it would seem that either the specific generative reaction that granted him his powers, continues at an unseen or subatomic level in the facility where he first gained his powers, or exotic particles generated by the experiment somehow became quantum entangled with Blue Marvel. He is able to stabilize antimatter, where anti-matter and matter would normally annihilate each other upon physical contact; Blue Marvel can prevent such an occurrence for a variety of effects, ranging from matter-antimatter constructs to the cohabitation of matter and antimatter beings. Superhuman Strength: Blue Marvel possesses vast levels of superhuman strength, and is stated to be in the same league as Sentry, Hulk, and Thor strength wise; Blue Marvel has the potential to be the most powerful hero on Earth. He was seen effortlessly lifting the 1960 era's American warship 'Enterprise' which weighs over 93,000 tons, but is capable of greater feats of strength, as shown when he easily moved a meteor "easily the size of Arkansas". Blue Marvel is capable of lifting far in excess of 100 tons easily, as shown when he's lifted a disabled battleship weighing 100,000 tons and flew it back to port for repair. The Watcher said that Blue Marvel could have "split the moon in two" with one blow. Prince Namor himself stated that after Blue Marvel's long hiatus, that only the Hulk and Thor have hit him as hard. Blue Marvel went toe to toe with Sentry, as well as with the rest of the Avengers; he knocked Sentry unconscious into orbit in a single blow, for several minutes. Sentry barely beat Blue Marvel, requiring the distraction of a prolonged and exhausting fight with The Avengers including Wonder Man, Ms. Marvel, Ares and Iron Man to deliver a solid blow. He even managed to ultimately defeat in physical combat the powerful King Hyperion, who had slaughtered numerous other incarnations of Blue Marvel as well as heroes of multiple worlds (including Hercules, and Thor of his own Earth,29 as well as the Sentries, Hulks, Thors and Eternals of other worlds.10 The uppermost limits of Blue Marvel's strength is unknown, but it equals or exceeds the likes of a enraged Hulk, Sentry and others.1 Superhuman Speed: Blue Marvel is capable of thinking, moving, and reacting vastly faster than any normal human being. He's shown to be fast enough to keep up with Sentry, which means he can move and think thousands of times faster than an average human. Superhuman Reflexes: Blue Marvel reflexes are superior to those of the finest human athletes. He's capable of catching bullets and dodging projectiles. Superhuman Agility: Blue Marvel's natural balance, agility, and body coordination are enhanced to levels that are far beyond the natural physical limits of even the finest human athlete. Superhuman Stamina: Blue Marvel's enhanced musculature is far more efficient than that of a humans. His muscles produces very no fatigue toxins, thereby granting limitless stamina. Invulnerability: Blue Marvel possess nigh-invulnerability similar to Sentry, and has no physical weaknesses; he can withstand: tremendous impact forces, high-caliber bullets, exposure to temperature and pressure extremes, and powerful energy blasts without sustaining injury. When swimming to his base in the Mariana Trench (deepest part of ocean), he remains unaffected by the Ocean's pressure.He has withstood blows from a large collection of superhumans such as: Ms. Marvel, Ares, Iron Man, Wonder Man, and Sentry while remaining unharmed. Blue Marvel has also withstood a nuclear detonation at ground zero, without any apparent physical trauma whatsoever. Self-Sustenance: Blue Marvel can survive in harsh environments without air, food, or water. He's also able to survive in the deepest parts of the ocean and unaided in space. Accelerated Healing Factor: Despite his nigh invulnerability, it is possible to injure Blue Marvel. If injured, his body is capable of quickly repairing damaged tissue with much greater speed and efficiency than the normal human body. Flight: Blue Marvel flies by manipulation of gravitons, manipulation of magnetic fields, control of his absolute molecular movement, and utilizing his superhuman speed. He can fly far beyond supersonic speeds, reach speeds of at least escape velocity (7 miles per second), and has been seen flying into space unaided under his own power. He's also been seen traveling to the moon in less than 20 minutes, flying at a casual speed. This would indicate that he is at LEAST capable of flying at 675,000 mph (187miles per second). Enhanced Mental Perception: Blue Marvel possesses the ability to sense & comprehend things on levels that far exceed human capabilities. He can perceive different sensory spectra beyond the regular norm. Superior Spider-Man once likened him to being his own Electron Microscope,13 enabling him to see into Spectrum's damaged energy form in order to repair what Proxima had done. Anti-Matter Manipulation: Blue Marvel can absorb and generate vast amounts of anti-matter energy for various effects. Blue Marvel can release beams of pure solidified antimatter that causes concussive damage. The effects of these beams rang from slight push, hard hit, knock-out, minor and major damage, shattering, and total annihilation of the target. Blue Marvel can release anti-matter energy from his hands as bolts of concussive force. Blue Marvel can project low-energy of antimatter bolts that render human beings unconscious. Blue Marvel can project antimatter beams from his eyes, of various intensity. Blue Marvel can turn antimatter into any item he's seen, can imagine, or has a good idea how it functions. Blue Marvel can focus antimatter into his fists, which he can then use to shatter substances. Blue Marvel can produce a surge of antimatter from his entire body, as a massive omnidirectional pulse of devastation power. Blue Marvel has been seen creating antimatter shields, around himself ad others.The shields are strong enough to deflect and absorb charging attacks from King Hyperion. Matter Manipulation: Blue Marvel is able to affect matter at a molecular level with a great degree of precision and control. He displayed this ability, when he not only healed Monica Rambeau, but further boosted her electromagnetic abilities. It is not known if this power is limited to electromagnetic particles only, or if Blue Marvel is able to affect all matter, allowing him to alter an object's molecular composition or transmute elements. Energy Manipulation: Blue Marvel was able to re-arrange the photons inside Spectrum's, to stop the anti-photons from destroying her body, thus making her stronger and more powerful. Afterwards, she was strong enough to take down a tiny shadow of Shuma Gorath. Light Generation: Blue Marvel has exhibited the ability literally "create his own light". He can control its direction, intensity, and duration. Longevity: Blue Marvel ages at a vastly slower rate than normal humans. Because of this, his life-span is greatly expanded. Despite being centuries old, Blue Marvel remains at his physical prime. Abilities Super-Genius Intelligence: Adam Brashear is a genius in the field of theoretical physics and has made extraordinary strides in the study of antimatter.2 Trained Combatant: He has been trained by the US Marines in armed and unarmed combat.12 Athlete: Brashear is also a highly talented football player though he is out of practice.1 Weaknesses Neutronium: Blue Marvel appears to be only weak against this substance from the Neutral Zone.16